You Belong With Me
by Rukiyo
Summary: Yami has been dating Anzu without knowing how Yugi feels. Little does Yugi know, he does not know how Yami really feels either... Puzzleshipping YY/Y


I've been back into the Yugioh groove since summer started. I never got around to writing a fanfic for it yet, so here's something... I guess... haha. Spamming my newly created tumblr with random puzzleshipping pictures and random things. I'll link to my tumblr on my profile after I upload this (OwO)

This story is based off of the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did, I'd admit it out loud that Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping (or even Mobiumshipping) was canon instead of hinting it EVERYWHERE. XD

* * *

><p>Ever since Yami had received his own body, courtesy of Ra, his relationship with Yugi had strengthened. Well… that was the case until Yami started dating Anzu. When Yugi found out that Yami was in love with Anzu, his heart broke. He shut the link with Yami so the man could not feel the grief that the lighter half did when he saw them together. Yami had shut his emotional side too, which led to Yugi wondering if he wanted privacy or if he was just being considerate.<p>

The two still hung out with one another, however, not as often. Yami had moved into a spare room in the house, a thin wall was the other thing separating the two halves. Every night, Yugi would hear murmurs from the other room, which he assumed was Yami talking on the phone with Anzu. He had never seen Yami himself call Anzu, it was usually her that called. Yugi had often wondered what the case was, but he had always brushed it off.

Yugi laid his head against the wall and he noticed that he could hear some of the conversation going on the other side. He heard a light bang, he assumed that Yami was leaning against the same wall and was adjusting his position. He heard some other murmurs and then he found out that he was talking to Anzu. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes as he laid his head against the wall.

"Anzu…" He heard Yami murmured. "I didn't mean it that way, it's a joke…"

Yugi smiled to himself. Anzu did not understand Yami's humour like he did. It was a mystery how the two had actually gotten together. Yugi wondered if it was his fault, after all, he was the one who set the two up on a date once… he regretted it. Yugi did not want to be selfish, but he really did believe that Yami should be with him… Anzu just did not understand his darker half like his lighter. Yugi hugged his pillow to his chest.

However, as much as Yugi tried to be happy for his two friends to find happiness in one another, he still found it lonely. He still occupied his time with Jou and Honda, however, it just was not the same. Yugi remembered spending the first few nights crying…

A soft knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. "Aibou?"

"Come in," Yugi replied. The door opened and Yami walked in. He smiled at Yugi and sat down on the bed beside him.

"You're getting comfy on your bed? It's only the middle of the day," Yami replied. "Are you tired?"

"No, just relaxing," Yugi replied. He snuggled his face into his pillow and Yami smiled softly. Yugi looked up and blushed. For some reason, Yugi believed that that smile was reserved for him. He had never seen his other half smile at Anzu like that or at any other person. Yugi gave a small smile back.

"Well… If you're going to relax, I'll go take a walk by myself then," Yami said as he patted Yugi's head. He stood up and Yugi grabbed his arm. Yami blinked.

"I'll go," Yugi said too hastily for his liking. Yami seemed surprised. Yugi quickly came up with an excuse. "I wanted to get some fresh air."

"Okay, I'll wait for you to get ready then," Yami said. He seemed happier than Yugi was coming along, however, the lighter half simply brushed it off as his imagination. "I'll be downstairs."

Yugi hurried to get ready as he slipped on some leather pants and a black t-shirt. He did not understand how he gained a liking to black clothing and leather… he blamed Yami for it.

He tried to hide his excitement as he headed down the stairs and saw Yami lounging on the living room couch waiting for him. He spotted Yugi and stood up. "Shall we go?" Yugi nodded and the left the house. Solomon was watching the stop and waved to the two boys. They returned the gesture and decided on taking a walk in the park bench.

Yugi enjoyed the sun and Yami's company. The two walked side by side. The park was always and peaceful place for the two of them, despite being chased by duelists. After a while, the two plopped down on an unoccupied park bench and engaged in a simple conversation of random bits and pieces. Yami would always smile at him and laugh whenever he told a joke. Yugi tended to burst out laughing when Yami would tell a joke. He loved his other's sense of humour. Yugi smiled softly. His other half always knew what to say when it came to him.

Yami gave him a full grin. Yugi smile widened. He had not seen Yami smile that often with Anzu as much as he did with him. He had always wondered why but did not prod. He enjoyed the fact that he made his other half smile and brought out this side of him. The two decided to get some ice cream and then continue on their stroll. Yami got chocolate while Yugi got vanilla. The two would swap flavours every once in a while and Yugi would always force down his blush about the indirect kisses…

A kid had run into Yugi and Yugi had accidentally pushed little bit of ice cream on his cheeks. Yami glanced over and used his thumb to wipe off the vanilla treat and lick it off his thumb. Yugi's face was bright red and Yami simply grinned at him. The two decided after they noticed that the sun was about to set, that it was time to start going home. It surprised Yugi that Anzu had not interrupted them with a call or something. He wondered if Yami turned off his cellphone so they could spend quality time together. Yugi blushed at the thought and decided that his female companion was simply busy.

When they arrived home, Yami had thanked his dear partner for the wonderful time and kissed him on the forehead. It had become a habit. Yami headed up the stairs and Yugi had a bright pink blush powering his cheeks. Yugi wished Yami had kissed his lips… however, he was happy that he got a kiss at all. He had a grin on his face as he headed upstairs.

A little while later, Solomon called them down for dinner. For some reason, the dinner table was unusually quiet; however, Yugi said nothing about it. Yugi would glance beside him at Yami and then other would just smile at him. Yugi would blush and return to his attention to his food. Solomon would just smile at their behaviour from across the table. After dinner, Yugi and Yami sat in front of the TV in the living room. Yami was laid back with his arms extended on the top of the couch. Yugi was hugging his knees to his chest and was sitting beside Yami. Yami's arm was propped on the top of the couch behind him. He did not dare lean back against the arm. His eyes stayed glued on the TV.

"Doesn't his hair look a bit strange?" Yami commented. Yugi blinked and examined an actor on the show.

"A bit…," Yugi replied.

"… Is that a bald spot?" Yami questioned as he pointed to the TV screen. Yugi blinked and then his eyes widened. "Oh Ra…" The two bursted out laughing. Yugi leaned back against Yami's arm unconsciously and then blushed. Yami grinned at him. "I wonder if his wig had some problems. I wonder what's worse, his hair or that guy from Duelist Kingdom!"

Yugi was in a fit of giggles. Suddenly, Yami's cell phone went off. Yugi was still giggling so he missed Yami's grimace. "Sorry, Aibou, it's Anzu."

Yugi stopped giggling and smiled sadly. "It's okay; I think I'm going to read a book in my room." Yami looked apologetic as he nodded. The two headed upstairs as Yami picked up his cellphone.

Yugi honestly did try to read a book, but it just did not appeal to him when he could hear Yami's murmurs in the next room. He could also faintly hear Anzu yelling. Yugi tossed his book onto his desk and hugged his pillow to his chest.

"Anzu… calm down…" He heard Yami murmur. Yugi closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow. He wanted to scream… that was until… "ANZU! YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH A THING!" He had never really heard his other half raise his voice with his… girlfriend… He heard Yami growl and shout something incoherent. Yugi's grip on his pillow tightened as he gazed at the wall. It was completely quiet. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. He wondered what they argued about this time. It must have been serious to get Yami so riled up.

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said softly.

"Aibou…," Yami said quietly as he stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him and sat on Yugi's bed. He was looking at the ground and Yugi frowned. What happened? Yugi crawled over and put a concerned hand on his other's shoulder.

"Mou hitori no boku? What's the matter?" Yugi asked. "Did you get into an argument with Anzu?"

Yami was quiet before he looked at Yugi with a sad smile. "We broke up."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh my god Yami. I'm so–"

"But… I don't feel any remorse," Yami added. Yugi blinked in surprise when he found himself caught in an embrace. Yami buried his nose in Yugi's amethyst locks and inhaled deeply. "I wanted to do this for so long… Aibou…"

Yugi was stiffed and he could feel his face heating up.

"U-um…. M-mou hitori no boku…?"

"Aibou… this may not be the best time to say this… but I can't hold it in any longer… I love you."

Yugi felt like his heart was going to burst. He looked at Yami in disbelief. "You may not feel the same… but… I know how you were trying to pair be off with Anzu, but I just can't take it anymore…! Yugi, I love you so much it hurts!"

"Y-yami…," Yugi whispered. Yami hesitated, but looked at Yugi in the eyes, only to have a pair of shy lips descend on his. Yami's eyes widened. Yugi began to cry after he broke the kiss. "I'm so happy…"

Yami brushed the tears away as he smiled as he leaned down for another kiss. "Aibou… I love you…" Yugi happily kissed back. When they separated, Yami held Yugi tight. "Aibou… why did you set me up with Anzu if you felt this way?"

"I… thought that you liked her… I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness…" Yami's grip tightened.

"Oh Aibou, you are my happiness," Yami said as he held onto Yugi tightly.

"Yami… I love you."

"I love you too, Aibou."

That night they fell asleep in each other's embrace, smiles gracing both of their faces.


End file.
